A Demon's Musings
by DreamerAngel99
Summary: A sleepy Eclipse has some trouble at a demon conference, while Raenef seems to be doing just fine. And why did Erutis happen to send a letter to them? Random ramblings. One-shot that may be continued. I have an idea...


Eclipse sighed and bowed his head forward. After Raenef the fifth's interesting start in being a demon lord, he was tired, more so than he would freely admit. There was nothing better than to close his eyes, and let his head droop forward-

"Eclipse. What are your opinions on the matter at hand?" Eclipse's head jerked back up as he tried to remember what that matter had been. He narrowed his eyes in concentration. Something about a rogue-what was it? Not a demon; maybe a human? Annoyed with himself he looked back at the demon who had addressed him.

"It was insignificant," Eclipse replied, hoping that the topic actually was. "Nothing that I-or Lord Raenef for that matter-really would care about. I say we should just send a Retriever and put him in Rhaksen for a while." The demon, Malchior, frowned.

"Eclipse. Rhaksen is a very low security prison. The particular murderer we are talking about was labeled red-class. We may be demons, but in(mostly) peaceful times such as these, the type of mass murder being committed here against not only humans, but _demons _too, is punishable by law!" Now the rest of the demons in the conference were staring at him. He shifted uncomfortably under their gaze.

"Ah, well, I must have dozed off for a moment, I didn't know the topic had moved on. A retriever, even a _team _of them won't do, no, we shall have to subdue him. The Hounds and some of the Elite Force may be a good idea." Malchior stared hard at him, then nodded, seemingly satisfied with his answer. The conference resumed.

Stupid! Eclipse mentally berated himself as he cast a sidelong glance at Raenef. Of course. When Eclipse was a fool, Raenef looked like a perfect little demon lord. How come whenever Master Raenef messed up, he looked like a fool too?

Eclipse knew the answer. His time for responsibility had come. Of course, he had always been responsible, but now he had to watch out for himself and Raenef too.

"Letter for Eclipse!" A letter had come for him during a meeting? He heard murmurs as he rose to accept it. "It was sent yesterday, but it was sent by a human, so delivery was slow. We apologize for any inconveniences but we assume no responsibility. Goodbye!" With that, the messenger left, leaving a room of confused demons behind him.

"Eclipse! Who's it from. Erutis? Wait, give it to me. I want to see!" Raenef came running at him and snatched the letter away. He tore open the seal and removed the letter.

"Raenef, do not read that letter here," Eclipse warned him sternly.

"No, let him read it. I want to hear what this Erutis of yours has to say," said a demon. The others chorused in agreement while Eclipse glowered.

"'Kay, I'll read it!" agreed a highly enthusiastic Raenef. Eclipse facepalmed. This was a room of the most untrustworthy (excluding them and a few others) demons. A letter from a human? At least a few demons could be scheming something up right now.

"Fine," Eclipse finally spoke. "It is your decision, Master Raenef." He could see that look on Raenef's face, that one of utter mischief. After all, he was still a child, and prone to being childlike. Raenef nodded and started to read.

_To Raenef and Eclipse,_

"It is Erutis!" Raenef exclaimed.

_This is Erutis, in case you were wondering. Yeah, I've run into a little-trouble, you could say. That fool Krayon kept following me around and making sure I couldn't get a job. I was hungry, tired, and lonely, all because of that stupid demon._

_ I will kill him one of these days._

_ Anyways, I managed to get rid of Krayon and ended up-you know where? Near the church where the high cleric would pass his title on! Naturally, I snuck in, and you know what I saw? A bunch of old geezers with absolutely no common sense giving the high cleric's cap thing to Chris. CHRIS._

_ Fools. Anyways, I kept quiet while inwardly seething. If Chris became high cleric, well, it would be chaos. Hell. Seriously problematic._

_ So anyways, the old guys listed a bunch of rules, and Chris pretended to listen, and they gave him the hat thing. Chris immediately jumped on top of some cut down tree trunk, pointed a finger to the sky and said:_

_ "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! FOOLS! MY WORD IS LAW! THE WHOLE WORLD WILL BOW DOWN TO ME! HAHAHAHAHA!" Or something like that._

_ The old high cleric immediately snatched the hat thing off that idiot's head and put it back on his own._

_ He said, "I take it back." Ha! You should've seen the look on Chris' face! Anyways, I think he sent you a letter about that._

_ What I was going to say is that the idiot and I should reach by tomorrow, wherever you are. The incantation Chris has to use transports us to where you are, not your palace._

_Erutis_

Eclipse froze. That headstrong girl- and the idiot? From humans, mail usually took a day so they should reach now. Oh no.

"HA! I WILL DESTROY ALL YOU DEMONS EXCEPT ECLIPSE AND RAENEF!" Eclipse hung his head. Only Chris would get a sentence like that in caps lock.

"Rae! You look so cute! Can you believe it's been two months already?" Eclipse's head drooped even lower. Some of the most important demon lords were sitting in this room, and now they had learned that Eclipse and Raenef had been hospitable to humans and clerics. This was the end of his reputation. Or his life. For sure his sanity.

"This meeting has been adjourned." Raenef stopped whispering with Erutis and turned towards the voice, a look of blank innocence on his face. Erutis followed his example, smacking Chris on his head as she did so. Eclipse's eyes widened as he realized who had spoken; a powerful demon lord. The demon lord smirked back at him, chin cradled in a pale, slender hand.

"I think that has been enough excitement for one day. We shall see next time what shall turn out of this interesting turn of events." He stopped smirking and shuddered. "That is, if _she_ decides to write more." Everyone in the room looked at him bemusedly, wondering how long it would be until every single demon lord lost his sanity. "Dismissed."

Eclipse was back in the kitchen making dinner for four. After the scolding, lecturing, Scary Demon Glare Number 47 (instructions on how to use this in a very old copy of _Demoning and Other Sorts of Evil for Dummies_) and use of mild torture devices, he was even more tired, ashamed, and irritated.

Then again, he thought with a slight smile, he had grown used to the others. The palace had been a little quiet without Chris and Erutis. Maybe, in a few years, Chris, Raenef, and Erutis would mature and stop embarrassing him. Maybe they wouldn't.

And that was just fine with Eclipse(mostly).


End file.
